Introduction (Infamous)
Introduction, also named Genesis, is the first mission in inFamous.inFamous Introduction A unknown person is filming Archer Square and the surrounding area when there is a black out, followed by a massive detonation. Overhead a news helicopter films as the explosion spreads, covering the whole city, before it throws a bus through the air, destroying the helicopter. As the screen fades to black, a voice can be hear to say: "Activation +6 minutes. Pulse is 45. Respiration 10. Lookin' good, Cole.".inFamous The Mission Cole MacGrath, his clothes ripped and body badly burnt, wakes up in the center of Ground Zero, a massive crater that formed when the Blast occurred. Overhead a police helicopter tells Cole to get to the nearby bridge before warning someone in the adjacent parking lot that the "whole thing was coming down". Staggering through destroyed buildings and smashed cars, Cole receives a call from his best friend Zeke Dunbar asking what was going on, Zeke tells him that the "TV said that terrorists are blowing up stuff in the city" and that he’ll meet Cole at Fremont Bridge. Jumping over debris Cole climbs into the ruins of the parking lot where, as he tries to pass a badly damaged electrical outlet, he receives a massive electrical shock from the exposed wires. As his body absorbs the electricity Cole declares that he “should be dead” but continues through the parking lot. As the building collapses around him, Cole uses his free running/ parkour skills to jump over huge gaps whilst the police helicopter over head advises people to make their way across the bridge to the Neon District. Hearing his friend Zeke encouraging him Cole rushes forward only to receive a second immense electrical shock, this time however, the electricity he absorbs jumps from him, destroying several lights which blast a hole in the side of the parking lot. Wondering aloud he asks "what is happening to me?" as he finally makes it to Fremont Bridge, only to be hit by a third electrical shock. This shock triggers something within him, and as he cries out lightning strikes the ground around him, destroying cars and killing the police officers stood nearby. With tremendous effort Cole makes his way across the damaged bridge, hearing Zeke declare "It’s the terrorists!" as more and more lightning hit anything in his path. Reaching the Neon, Cole blurrily sees his girlfriend Trish and Zeke before passing out. The Aftermath As he slid into unconsciousness, Cole could hear the voices of those dying around the city, and whilst he was being looked after by Trish and Zeke the city fell apart. First there was a plague, quickly followed by a breakdown in law and order, riots, thefts, rapes, civilization committing suicide. To contain the situation the government placed the city in lockdown, but with the cities police all but gone the lockdown just trapped the innocent civilians with the "psychos". As Cole acknowledges the change in the city he also acknowledges the change in him, and with time the change has gone from being something "scary" to something he is learning to control; his new powers.inFamous Trivia *Cole's pulse is 45 BPM, and his respiration is 10 breaths per minute. *There is an unidentified man in the garage in this mission, this later turns out to be John White. *There is a glitch in this mission that allows Cole to enter the Neon District without triggering the cutscene and the lightning storms, and see a "ghost city" where there are no people. Cole will still be limping. *The way Cole moves in the mission (limping) can be used again if Cole allows the Golem to throw a gas tank at him in the mission Secrets Revealed. He will stop limping once the mission is over. Gallery iF The Beginning.jpg|The Ray Sphere explosion as seen from the air iF The Beginning 1.png|Ground Zero iF The Beginning 2.png|Cole makes his way through the destruction. iF The Beginning 3.png iF The Beginning 5.png|The collapsing parking lot. iF The Beginning 6.png|The second electrical shock. iF The Beginning 9.png|Zeke waiting at Fremont Bridge iF The Beginning 10.png|The third electrical shock. Video Walkthrough InFamous 1 - mission "Introduction" References Source InFamous Category:Missions Category:InFamous Category:InFamous Story Missions